Ways to Annoy People: The Elevator
by SheWhoDefinitelyMustNotBeNamed
Summary: Spencer Reid decides to have a little fun and annoy/freak people out in an elevator. (Not a very good summary, but I hope the story's okay.)
1. Group Hug!

**A/N: Okay so this is the first of my 'Way's To Annoy People' Series. In this first story, we have Reid, doing weird/annoying things in an elevator. Also this story is mainly focused on Reid, but there will be a few appearances by the other team members. Also, in this story, Prentiss is still living in London, but however, there will be a story in this series, where Prentiss is pulling some pranks of her own. So don't worry, she hasn't been forgotten. Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: Julian, Ricardo and Valentino belong to me. All other characters in this first chapter, are the property of CBS/Criminal Minds**

* * *

**"With the past, I have nothing to do; nor with the future. I live now." ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**

* * *

It had been a long day after solving a murder case in and everyone was back at the B.A.U. and ready to go home. By the time they all got back, it was nearly nightfall. While Garcia was still in her office, chatting with Kevin, Reid, Morgan, JJ, Hotch, Rossi and Alex were all in the elevator. They all looked exhausted and were talking about vacationing plans.

"I'm so glad for this two week vacation we're getting. I can't wait to go to Chicago and see my mom and sisters." Morgan said.

"Jack's really looking forward to going to the beach. He's been talking about it for the past couple of days now. I can't get him to talk about anything else." Hotch said.

"Did you invite Beth to go with the two of you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we invited her, but she has decided to go to Denver, Colorado for a family reunion."

"My family stopped having reunions nearly five years ago. Things just never go too well. The last time my family had a reunion, my cousin Julian got really drunk and brought up his ex wife's affair with my other cousin Ricardo. Well, a fight broke out between the two of them, causing my uncle Valentino to have a heart attack and nearly die. Luckily, we saved him in time. After that, we all agreed that would be the last of our family reunions." Rossi explained.

"Wow… your family reunions seem pretty interesting." Morgan said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My family reunions are like wrestling matches." Rossi stated. "I'll be spending my vacation at home, quietly resting."

"Well, I'm definitely spending my vacation with my husband. In fact, our anniversary is two days from now." Alex announced as everyone congratulated her.

"Will and I are planning on taking Henry to Disney World. He's going to be so excited when he see's all his favorite movie characters when we get there." JJ said. "Hey what about you Spence? What are your vacationing plans?"

Reid, who had been quietly standing in the middle of everyone, spoke. "I thought about going to the library, but I've already read every book in there. So I'll probably just stay home and relax."

Everyone soon resumed with their conversations as they waited for the elevator to get to their desired floor, when all of a sudden, Reid with a huge smile across his face, outstretches his arms and yells, "Group hug!" There was some awkward silence and weird glances from everyone else, as he just stood there waiting for their affection. "Come on, we're family." His teammates/friends awkwardly shifted their way to him and embraced him in a group hug. The doors soon opened and everyone awkwardly and uncomfortably walked out, leaving Reid still standing there and smiling. They were all confused and slightly embarrassed at Reid's sudden outburst. "See you all in two weeks. Have fun." He announced as the elevator doors soon closed once again.

"Does anyone know what the hell just happened there?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he finally lost it." Rossi suggested.

"You don't think it was some psychology experiment? Maybe he wanted to see what our reactions would be." JJ wondered.

"Nah." Everyone said in unison.

"He probably just wanted to know he's loved." Hotch said.

* * *

**End of chapter. I know it isn't that great, but I'd really love to know your opinions about it. So please leave a review. Good or bad. I'm not picky, although for some odd reason, I favor the good reviews over the bad. But hey, don't we all? Anyway, I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible.**


	2. Out Of Order

** A/N: Thanks for the reviews from chapter one. I'm glad most of you like it. And to the person who called this story "Pathetic," I'm fine with you not liking it, but is bashing it really necessary? I would certainly think not. And as for the rest of you, I hope you like this next chapter as much as the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the four people that entered the elevator with Anderson. Reid, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Alex and Anderson are the sole property of CBS/Criminal Minds. They are not mine.**

* * *

It had been nearly five minutes since Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, and Alex had exited the elevator, but Reid was still in it. You could probably say he was elevator surfing. He was alone and was contemplating on what prank he should pull next. A smile soon spread across his face as he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper along with a pen. He quickly scribbled something onto that paper and then folded it in half. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Anderson along with four other people that worked at the B.A.U. but Reid hardly knew, entered the elevator. Anderson was holding a cup of coffee.

"Thank God, this day is over now." Anderson spoke towards Reid.

"Yeah I know. Hey listen, can I ask you all something?" With a serious look, Reid looked towards everyone for their approval.

When everyone had approved of Reid asking his question, he then proceeded to ask it. "Before I stepped into this elevator, there was a note taped to the doors. I found it to be very confusing because I didn't really understand it and…"

"There was a note on the door?" A man had asked with worry in his voice.

"I believe that's what I said. Thanks for refreshing all our memories." Reid stated.

"What did it say?!" A woman asked, sounding impatient.

Reid unfolded the paper and held it out for everyone to see. When everyone saw what was written on it, they all began to panic. A man began to hyperventilate. A woman nearly passed out, but was caught in time by a man who was beginning to sweat profusely. Another woman was too shocked to show any reaction. And Anderson spilt hot coffee on his white shirt.

"What the hell were you thinking, Reid?! Why would you take that off the door?!" Anderson asked.

"How can an elevator be out of order? I mean it doesn't run on quarters like a washing machine at the laundry mat or one of those mechanical rides you see at the grocery store sometimes."

"You fool! It doesn't have to run on quarters to be out of service!" The man who was sweating, angrily said.

"Sir, there is no need for name calling. And it's not out of service. It's out of order. Can't you read." Reid asked.

"Out of order, or Out of Service, what's the damn difference?! It's the same thing!" The man said.

"This how I'm going to meet my untimely death? Trapped in an out of order elevator that could plummet to the ground?" The shocked woman said.

"Well if you put it that way, then yes. Don't you have any confidence at all?! Look on the bright side of things for once! At least you'll be surrounded by friends. We are all friends, right? There's no enemies in here, is there?" Reid asked.

"Reid, if we get out of here alive, I'm going to kill you!" Anderson lunged for Reid and was about to strangle him, but not until Reid managed to reach for the button that opened the doors. The doors soon opened and everyone was relieved.

"It's a miracle! We're going to live!" Reid joyfully announced as everyone angrily stared at him and exited the supposedly out of order elevator. Still standing in the elevator, Reid smiled and thought to himself, _"Wow, some people will fall for anything. I can't believe they actually thought this elevator was defected. I wonder what elevator prank I should pull next? I am getting kind of hungry. Maybe I should go down to the vending machine area and get a quick snack. Then it's back to the pranks!_

* * *

**End of chapter two. You know the drill. Please leave a review. I really want to know what you thought. Chapter three will be up soon!**


	3. Unseen Friend

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry for the extremely long wait everyone! I would have had this chapter posted a lot sooner, but I've been away from home for the past couple of months. And because of that, I was unable to update anything. But now I'm finally home. And I feel even worst because this chapter is way short. I just hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Reid does not belong to me, but Matthew and the other people do belong to me.**

* * *

Reid was standing in front of the vending machines on the first floor of the B.A.U. He had just gotten off the elevator and was now trying to decide what snack he wanted from the machine. It's a good thing no one was in line behind him because they would probably have gotten tired of waiting for him to decide.

_"Hmm… What do I want? Those pink coconut snowballs look pretty good, but then again, I could really go for a package of those chocolate glazed donuts. Ooh! They have coffee cakes! I love those! I am so getting one of those!"_

After Reid had received his desired snack, he opened the small package and joyfully ate the tasty treat, while walking back into the direction of the elevator. When he approached the elevator, there were a group of people already in it. He raced quickly to it, while shouting "Hold the door! I'm getting in!" Luckily for him, a man was kind enough to hold the elevator open for him.

"Thank you sir." Reid said as the man stepped back away from the door, but Reid was now holding it open himself. This caused Reid to get a lot of irritated looks.

"Well, aren't you going to close the doors, already?!" A woman snapped.

"I'm waiting for my friend! He'll be here any moment now!" Reid hissed back at the woman.

A few moments passed when Reid finally stepped back and said to an unseen person, "Well hello there, Matthew. About time you finally showed up. I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost along the way. Oh I see! You were talking to your girlfriend about your plans for your date tonight. I understand. So where are you taking her tonight?"

As the doors closed, everyone shifted uncomfortably away from Reid and his imaginary friend. A few people even managed to escape the elevator before the doors were completely shut. But as for the rest of them, they could only hope that they'd reach their floors in a quick amount of time.

* * *

**End of chapter three. I know it's short and I'm really sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd really love to see some reviews. So you know the drill. Please leave one. Good or bad. I'm not picky. I'll try to have chapter four up as soon as possible.**


End file.
